


Adventure

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Earth, Fire, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel accidentally goes to earth, pearl and white diamond in tow.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629064
Kudos: 4





	Adventure

White watched spinel dive off the platform and go through a portal. She grabbed pink Pearl's hand and teleported to earth next to spinel. "Well what went wrong this time?" She asked.

Spinel laughed explaining something in a different language.

White nodded. She realized the humans were looking at them. She laughed, "hello, White Diamond, known as god," she said spreading her wings.

Spinel rolled her eyes. "Spinel, Satan," she said spreading her wings.

White looked at pink pearl. "Pink Pearl, angel" she chuckled.

Pink pearl nodded.

"Oh my god!" A human yelled. "They are lying!"

"Throw them on the ground and stomp on them!" Another yelled.

Pink pearl looked at spinel shocked and frozen.

Spinel grabbed White Diamond and Pink Pearl's arms and flew up.

White looked at Spinel. "Thank you!" She said.

Pink pearl let go using her own wings to fly, white did the same.

"Fuck it, I am gonna go possess some people," spinel said messing with the humans.

Pink pearl grabbed spinel by the wrist pulling her away from the crowd and grabbing whites hand.

The three went to a small cave and spinel, being a demon, set up a fire.

Pink pearl watched the flames dance like it was a ballet dancer on the stage performing for it.

Spinel fell asleep, her head rested on whites shoulder due to her being lazy.

Pink pearl laughed switching spots with white.

Spinel woke up. "Whens the next gateway opening?" She asked white. 

White put up 2 fingers. 

"Oh," spinel said kicking out the fire.

White teleported them to the gateway after 2 minutes and they went back to their homes.

Spinel laid in bed.

Pink pearl walked in looking at spinel. "Hey baby, do you want me to do any thing?" She asked.

"No, you can lay by me if you want," spinel mumbled into her pillow.

"Okay," Pink Pearl said. She removed spinel's coat, placing it on her dresser.

"Nghhh," spinel groaned.

"Too much adventure?" Pink Pearl asked.

Spinel nodded.

Pink pearl kissed spinel on her hand and left.


End file.
